


846. Воплощение стремления

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Presents, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Четырнадцатого октября сорок шестого года у Эрвина Смита день рождения.





	846. Воплощение стремления

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик является частью флешмоба ко дню рождения Эрвина Смита.   
Ссылки на остальные работы:  
1\. «844. Ошибки» (автор av2): https://ficbook.net/readfic/8721908  
2\. «845. Условный знак» (автор Colour_Palette): https://ficbook.net/readfic/8715118  
3\. «846. Воплощение стремления» (автор Kira Sky)  
4\. «850. Последний подарок» (автор Kinky Pie): https://ficbook.net/readfic/8720695

Он и сам не заметил, как стал соучастником всей этой истории. Сначала Майк просто напомнил, что у Эрвина скоро день рождения — через неделю. Потом Петра с Нанабой сказали, что нужно будет собраться всем вместе и поздравить его, может, даже выпить по рюмке за здоровье командора, поесть чего-нибудь. Следом за ними неунывающая Ханджи сообщила, что едет в город, где зайдет на рынок и подберет подарок — что-нибудь символическое, но достойное.

Леви молча выслушивал все это и так же молча кивал. Если им всем так хочется устроить для Эрвина — и для себя, чего уж тут таить, — праздник, то кто он такой, чтобы запрещать. Сам он не любил дни рождения и не видел ничего праздничного в том, чтобы отмечать очередную годовщину своего появления в этом жестоком мире или очередной шаг на пути к смерти. Но другие думали иначе, а у солдат разведки и так было не слишком много поводов для радости. 

Поэтому спустя неделю он обнаружил себя в столовой: в фартуке, косынке и с тряпкой в руках — натирающим до блеска один из столов. На два других, признанных чистыми после его придирчивой инспекции, уже выставляли угощения — тарелки с хлебом, сыром и вяленым мясом, бутылки с вином. Кто-то даже умудрился на казарменной кухне собрать что-то вроде пирога — не совсем ровного и подгоревшего с одной стороны, но гордо стоящего в самом центре стола. Молодняк, принятый в разведку в прошлом году, смущенно кучковался чуть в стороне, наблюдая за старшими. Какая-то девчонка горящим взглядом гипнотизировала тарелку с ломтями мяса. Наконец суматоха замедлилась — кто-то доносил последние тарелки и кружки, но в основном все уже было готово. Ханджи вернулась из кабинета с небольшим бумажным свертком, перетянутым обычной бечевкой, окинула всех взглядом и кивнула Леви.

— Ну, зови.

Вообще-то, он не собирался в этом участвовать. И не участвовал — просто проверил, чтобы столы не были заляпаны остатками обеденной похлебки. Но, глядя на столпившихся вокруг и выжидательно смотрящих на него разведчиков, решил не спорить. 

— Эй, Эрвин, — он заглянул в освещенный одной настольной лампой кабинет. — Идем в столовую.

— Зачем?

— Там увидишь.

Едва они вошли, грянуло нестройное многоголосое «С днем рождения!», и в Эрвина полетели пригоршни какой-то крупы. Леви сделал шаг в сторону, но его тоже задело этим «заздравным» залпом. Эрвин, в свою очередь, только зажмурился, чтобы в глаза не попало. Затем командора со всех сторон облепили поздравляющие. Стало тесно, шумно и суетно. Ханджи торжественно вручила подарок, на который скинулись деньгами капитаны отрядов. Эрвин смущенно улыбался, а затем, когда после поздравлений все вновь собрались вокруг столов и разлили по кружкам вино, немногословно поблагодарил за внимание и даже выпил, лишь слегка наклонив свою кружку.

Веселье набирало обороты, радостный галдеж становился громче, но Леви заметил, что Эрвин ушел к себе почти сразу. Ощущение того, что что-то не так, преследовавшее с самого начала подготовки праздника, усилилось, и он последовал за Эрвином.

— Все в порядке? — спросил он, второй раз за вечер заглядывая в полутемный кабинет.

— Присядь, — сказал Эрвин, не переставая что-то писать. Пришлось с минуту ждать в тишине, пока он отложит ручку и поднимет внезапно тяжелый взгляд. — Что это такое было?

Леви не ожидал такого вопроса, точнее, не ожидал такого настроения от Эрвина, который буквально только что улыбался и обнимался с солдатами. Поэтому только молча нахмурился в ответ.

— У нас тут не столичный кабак. Мы не солдаты военной полиции и даже не солдаты гарнизона. Мы разведчики, и мы — первый заслон на пути титанов в наши города. А вы устроили тут какой-то… балаган. Что это за пьянки и разбрасывание продуктами? Больше так не делайте.

Леви подавил мелькнувшее желание сказать, что это не его идея и он не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что происходит внизу. Он не будет оправдываться за счет других, да и что такого ужасного они сделали?

— Это просто поздравление, — попытался возразить он. — У них там три бутылки вина на всю разведку. Завтра будут в строю, если ты об этом переживаешь.

Эрвин вздохнул, откинулся на спинку стула и уперся руками в край столешницы. 

— И об этом тоже. Но не в первую очередь. Леви, не мне тебе объяснять, в каком мы сейчас положении. На нас напали, а мы понятия не имеем — кто. Это война, и мы уже проигрываем на несколько ходов. 

Эрвин говорил правду, но Леви не понимал, как это связано с тем, что разведчики решили поздравить своего командора.

— Каждый из них, — Леви кивнул назад, в сторону двери, — смирился с тем, что может умереть в любой момент. Хочешь запретить им радоваться даже таким мелочам, как жратва, выпивка и чертов дурацкий праздник?

Эрвин покачал головой:

— Знаешь, почему они смирились? Почему готовы отдать свои жизни? Потому что у них есть цель, которая стоит жизни. Пока они четко видят эту цель, пока важнее нее нет ничего, они готовы выходить за Стены, сражаться и погибать смертью храбрых на поле боя. 

— И как поздравление тебя с днем рождения может этому всему помешать?

— Я поставил перед ними эту цель, — Эрвин подался вперед и положил руки на стол. Ладони его были сжаты в кулаки. — Я для них — пример, человеческое воплощение того стремления, которое и создало когда-то Разведкорпус. Стремления к истине, к свободе. И готовности пожертвовать ради этого всем. Я не… — Эрвин осекся, будто ему вдруг стало не хватать воздуха. Затем вдохнул и попытался еще раз: — Я не могу быть одним из них. Я не могу быть их другом, с которым они могут выпить, которому могут пожаловаться на усталость или неудобные сапоги…

— Не можешь быть человеком, у которого есть день рождения и которому можно подарить подарок, — передразнил Леви. Но Эрвин только грустно посмотрел на него.

— Я не могу себе этого позволить. Иначе они не пойдут за мной.

— Фигня, — Леви поднялся со стула и повторил. — Фигня это. Вот что я думаю, — и вышел из комнаты.

Эрвин какое-то время задумчиво смотрел ему вслед. Затем открыл выдвижной ящик стола и достал бумажный сверток. Развязал бечевку, развернул бумагу и провел пальцами по мягкой белой ткани. Затем расправил ее.

— Иначе они не пойдут за мной, — повторил он, перебирая на столе длинный шарф. — А я не смогу посылать их на смерть. Тебя вот уже не могу...


End file.
